Elend
by Amber Ward
Summary: Traduction. Elricest. Spoilers sur la première série et sur le film CoS. Al découvre que la vie avec Ed qu'il avait tant souhaitée est... Différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ou espérer.


**Auteur :** May Pirate

 **Traductrice :** Amber Ward

 **Disclaimer :** Il est à noter que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fanfic, mais bien sa traductrice. Tout le mérite en revient à May Pirate. Cette fic a été écrite et traduite à but non-lucratif.

 **Attention !** Cettefanfic contient de l' **inceste** , certes consentant, mais il est toujours important de le préciser. Si cela vous déplait, passez votre chemin !

 **Note :** Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer… Cela fait maintenant très longtemps que j'aime lire des fanfics et en écrire. Je me suis aperçue que, la plupart du temps, je préférais les fanfics anglaises, et j'ai fini par trouver dommage que le public français n'en profite pas. Je me suis donc attelée à traduire celle-ci, qui doit faire partie de celles m'ayant le plus touché !

Si vous avez eu la chance de lire la version originale de cette fanfic, vous vous apercevrez qu'elle était à l'origine écrite au présent, mais j'ai fait le choix d'en livrer ici une traduction faite au passé, pour des raisons de fluidité pendant la lecture, car il me semble que le passé est plus agréable à lire que le présent dans le cadre de ce style de récit en langue française. Néanmoins, cela reste un choix personnel.

De la même manière, j'ai choisi de remanier certaines phrases, souvent en y ajoutant des éléments, afin d'en rendre une meilleure traduction et de pouvoir rétablir tout le sens qui était implicite en anglais (la langue anglaise étant beaucoup plus directe que la langue française, à mon sens).

 _elend_ est un mot allemand qui signifie _misérable_ en français.

 **Important :** Si jamais vous ne comprenez pas certaines tournures et que celles-ci vous semble étrange, n'hésitez donc pas à me le dire ! Cela vaut aussi pour toute faute de conjugaison, grammaire, etc, que vous pourriez rencontrer (je ne suis parfaite) ! Et si vous avez quelque critique à faire, je les accepte toutes tant qu'elles sont fondées ! Je répondrai à toutes les reviews qui me seront adressées !

J'ai choisi de ne pas traduire la citation placée au début de cette fanfic pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est justement une citation.

Cette fanfic prend place après le film _Conqueror of Shamballa_ , elle se base donc sur les éléments de la **première série** réalisée en 2005. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient donc pas vue, et qui n'auraient pas vu le film, il y a donc des **spoilers** !

* * *

 _"how many times undone_

 _can one person be_

 _as they're careening through the facade_

 _of their favorite fantasy_

 _you juste close your eyes slowly_

 _like you're waiting for a kiss_

 _and hope some lowly little power_

 _will pull you out of this" - Ani DiFranco, "So What"_

« Coupe-les. »

Al cligna des yeux, autant face à la demande qui lui était faite qu'à la paire de ciseaux qu'Ed lui tendait. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était revenu auprès de son frère – et deux jours plutôt bizarres à vrai dire, qui n'avaient pas suffi à rattraper d'un seul coup deux longues années, mais la situation en elle-même était un peu trop étrange pour qu'un nouveau départ puisse facilement être entamé du jour au lendemain.

« Mes cheveux ? » Al leva une main jusqu'à sa queue de cheval. Doucement, ses doigts en parcoururent toute la longueur jusqu'à en effleurer les pointes. « Mais, Nii-san, j'aime les avoir comme ça, ils… »

« J'ai l'impression de me voir dans un foutu miroir. » Ed mit de force la paire de ciseaux entre les mains de son cadet et fronça les sourcils, le regard sans appel. « Coupe-les. »

Al eut une moue dubitative, mais alla finalement jusqu'à la salle de bain du petit appartement. Là, il glissa ses doigts entre les minces cercles de métal tandis que, de son autre main, il soulevait la longue chevelure brune. Puis, il coupa. Il tenta d'en garder une longueur acceptable, mais finit par abandonner cette idée quand il constata qu'il n'arriverait à rien, ne pouvant de toute manière pas voir l'arrière de sa tête. Il rejoignit donc Ed qui eut un pâle sourire à sa vue et qui l'aida ensuite à égaliser le tout.

« Tu te ressembles déjà un peu plus. » dit-il, ce à quoi Al sourit, espérant avoir offert à son frère ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

Il est assez embarrassant d'assister aux funérailles d'une personne que l'on n'a jamais rencontrée.

Il essaya de ne pas trop transpirer dans ses nouveaux vêtements, mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ses bretelles lui sciaient les épaules, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ô grands dieux, une femme – une femme avec laquelle son frère ne partageait rien de moins que son domicile apparemment – était en train de se déhancher devant la sépulture de cet… Alfons Heiderich.

Al aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour mieux étudier les différents us et coutumes de ce monde dans lequel il s'était retrouvé plongé, mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant que cela devint une source de gêne pour lui. Et le fait est que ça l'était, et qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'embarrassait le plus : ne rien comprendre à la situation, ou le fait que le défunt jeune homme s'était accaparé son visage et la présence de son frère auprès de lui durant les deux dernières années.

* * *

Al s'était vu assigné le lit de son frère tandis que celui-ci avait décidé de se contenter du canapé du salon et, quelque part, le plus jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé vis-à-vis de ce choix.

Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas partagé la même chambre pendant des années ? N'avaient-ils pas passé l'intégralité de leur temps ensemble ? Soudainement, Ed devenait aux yeux de son cadet un jeune adulte, un adulte beaucoup trop grand, qui avait besoin de son propre espace, et Al savait que lui-même aurait dû être capable d'accepter cet état de fait, mais sans cesse lui revenaient leurs anciennes conversations sur ce qu'ils feraient une fois le corps de chacun rétabli, et une fois qu'ils pourraient être ensemble sans avoir à combattre le monde entier.

Peut-être, songea Al, peut-être que son frère lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pu récupérer ses propres membres, car malgré tout le savoir-faire de Winry et le nouvel automail qu'elle lui avait procuré, il ne posséderait jamais de corps intact à nouveau, de corps entier. Peut-être même commençait-il à regretter d'avoir accompli le sacrifice qui avait certes rendu à Al son enveloppe charnelle, mais qui l'avait aussi condamné lui-même à se retrouver dans cet étrange monde parallèle, à devoir côtoyer des gens comme Noa, qui ressemblait tant à Rose, Alfons, ou encore cet homme qui ne pouvait être que Hugues, lui-même amoureux de cette femme qui n'était nulle autre que Gracia – un monde où, au final, il était cerné autant d'êtres familiers que d'êtres censés être morts.

Et peut-être bien en voulait-il également à Al de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, malgré tout.

Il n'aimait pas cultiver ce genre de pensées, mais celles-ci s'immisçaient astucieusement entre les contours de tout un tas d'autres, elles-mêmes adroitement entrelacées en un nœud impossible à défaire, ponctuées de souvenirs lui semblant posséder tout à coup un caractère infiniment paradoxal par rapport à ce qui _était_. Coincé au milieu de ce labyrinthe, Al essayait de trouver le sommeil, environné par l'odeur de son aîné, cette odeur qu'il avait voulu étreindre, littéralement étreindre, à la minute où il avait enfin pu le revoir, ainsi que durant toutes celles qui avaient suivi jusqu'alors. Et pourtant, en dépit de tout, Ed n'avait pas eu un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, ou simplement touché ses mains, à présent faites de chair.

La plupart du temps, il ne parvenait à sombrer dans un sommeil salvateur qu'aux heures les plus noires de la nuit.

* * *

Ils partaient en voyage, lui apprit Ed, après quoi il lui demanda de réunir ses affaires et de faire sa valise.

Celle-ci ne contenait pas grand-chose à vrai dire, uniquement les vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés afin qu'il puisse se fondre sans souci dans le décor de ce nouveau monde. Mais alors qu'il empaquetait ses maigres effets, le plus jeune des frères Elric réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où avait bien pu passer le manteau rouge. Leur manteau rouge. Il retourna l'appartement de bout en bout et alla même jusqu'à demander poliment à Noa si elle l'avait à tout hasard emprunté, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque du coin de l'œil que son frère regardait obstinément les papiers administratifs dont il semblait s'occuper.

« Nii-san, est-ce que tu aurais vu le manteau rouge ? »

La réponse d'Ed ne fut qu'un murmure, mais à peine Al lui demanda-t-il de répéter qu'il souhaitât ne l'avoir jamais entendue.

« Je l'ai jeté. »

« Tu… Tu… Nii-san, tu t'en es débarras… »

« Ça ne correspondait pas à la société de ce monde, okay ? Et en plus, il était vieux. Il allait attirer les mites. »

« Non ! » Il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds alors qu'il se cramponnait au rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir l'impression de sombrer. « Je… Nii-san, c'était ton… Notre… »

« De toute façon c'est fait, Al, d'accord ? » Le ton qu'employa Ed était durci par l'exaspération – il semblait constamment irrité à présent, et ne souriait quasiment jamais – si bien qu'Al ne poussa pas la conversation plus avant.

« D'a… D'accord, Nii-san. D'accord. »

* * *

Les différents endroits nommés sur la carte lui étaient totalement étrangers – Bonn, Zurich, Freiburg, Berlin – mais il aimait suivre du bout du doigt les voies ferroviaires qu'ils empruntaient, imaginant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir découvrir, ou encore les paysages qu'ils allaient observer là-bas.

Ed avait emporté avec lui un livre sur la physique et, lorsqu'Al manifesta un vif intérêt envers ce dernier, il se révéla intarissable sur le sujet, aussi passionné qu'il avait pu l'être autrefois envers l'alchimie, constata son petit frère. Cela lui rappela le bon vieux temps, songea-t-il, alors qu'il contemplait le visage de son aîné, brillant d'intelligence et peut-être même de fierté, alors que celui-ci lui expliquait les principes simples de la physique tels que la force résultant de l'accélération de la masse et du temps que cet effet prenait, ou encore le fait qu'un objet au repos pouvait être considéré comme étant constamment en repos selon le référentiel dans lequel on se plaçait, ou même encore le fait que considérer un graphique comme un tout n'était pas ce qui importait, mais seulement ce qui se trouvait entre l'abscisse et l'ordonnée. Ed lui expliquait tout cela, et sa capacité à avoir accumulé toutes ces connaissances ne flattait son orgueil que mieux encore quand il voyait à quel point Al comprenait toutes ces notions instantanément.

Le débat ainsi créé n'en fut rien moins que passionnant, et sembla diminuer considérablement leur temps de trajet qui fila en un éclair. Après qu'ils eurent quitté le train, Al, enchanté de ce rapprochement et sa bonne humeur retrouvée, ne put s'empêcher de serrer son frère contre lui et de le remercier, s'exclamant combien il avait attendu un tel moment avec impa…

Mais Ed le repoussa alors rapidement, s'empara de leurs bagages, et marcha tout droit jusqu'aux tourniquets de la gare.

Peut-être, songea Al, qu'un lieu public n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une telle marque d'affection, bien qu'Ed n'ait jamais semblé si réticent à cela auparavant.

Peut-être était-ce là l'effet qu'avait ce nouveau monde sur lui.

Peut-être.

* * *

La moindre chose semblait déraper en une fraction de seconde avec Ed ces derniers jours, bien que les pires moments fussent lorsqu'Al tenta de se rapprocher physiquement de lui.

Il avait d'abord tenté des approches discrètes. Une main se posant sur son bras alors qu'ils se promenaient tous les deux, afin de lui indiquer quelque chose qui avait retenu son attention. Le simple fait d'effleurer une mèche devant sa joue. Ces deux actions avaient été récompensées par ce qui aurait pu tout aussi bien s'apparenter à une tape irritée, repoussant les doigts intrusifs, et par une nette accélération de la vitesse de marche du blond, ignorant ce que son cadet lui montrait.

La cerise fut posée sur le gâteau au moment où Al s'endormit à l'intérieur d'un énième train, celui-ci les ramenant jusqu'à Munich. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner et, réalisant cela, se mit à en nourrir quelques appréhensions, se rappelant toutes les fois où cela avait été le cas pour Ed, et où ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à se servir de lui comme oreiller. Et pourtant, c'est sans véritablement le vouloir qu'il finit par se laisser aller contre la banquette et que sa tête se mit à rouler contre l'épaule de son frère pendant qu'il s'assoupissait lentement, surprenant son aîné qui était en pleine lecture.

Force est de reconnaître qu'Ed, en effet, déteste être dérangé pendant qu'il est plongé dans un travail qui accapare toutes ses pensées, mais la brusque poussée qu'il administra alors à son cadet pour l'écarter violemment de lui fut incroyablement brutale, et ce même selon ses propres critères. La tête d'Al alla heurter la fenêtre à côté de lui, et Ed ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier comment il s'en portait, se contentant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa lecture tout en jetant à son frère de bien vouloir rester de son côté sans envahir le sien.

Ed lui disait ça sous le coup de la fatigue. Il devait être épuisé également, se rassura Al alors que son regard se perdait tristement dans le paysage sombre qui défilait derrière la vitre. Oui, épuisé et grognon, comme à son habitude. Et Al aurait mieux fait de rester sagement à sa place.

Oui, il aurait mieux fait de rester à sa place.

* * *

Ce fut lors d'un de ces matins ordinaires, pendant le petit-déjeuner, qu'Al réalisa que Noa cultivait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers son frère, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi Ed se montrait si froid envers lui depuis leur retour. La simple idée que ce fut là la réponse à toutes ses questions lui retourna immédiatement l'estomac, et l'amena à faire des pieds et des mains pour se décharger de la corvée de vaisselle afin d'aller faire un tour dehors, tour qui s'avérait nécessaire, selon lui, mais qui se solda finalement à errer sans but dans les rues de Munich des heures durant. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva désespérément perdu, et se sentant incroyablement seul.

Il finit par aller s'assoir à la table d'un café, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, regardant celles-ci d'un air pitoyable. Rien ne s'était arrangé, si ce n'était que le nœud inextricable de ses pensées semblait s'être resserré, et que les souvenirs surgissant par-à-coups ne rendaient le tout qu'encore plus incompréhensible. Certains prenaient parfois le dessus, pour être contredits aussitôt par d'autres, plus récents, et pour enfin s'emmêler avec ces derniers, les bernant eux, et lui-même par la même occasion.

Mais n'était-ce pas ces mêmes souvenirs qui l'avaient mené à croire que son frère l'aimait, après tout ? Ainsi que la réminiscence de certaines conversations dont l'essentiel pouvait se à résumer à « Je voudrais pouvoir te toucher. », et qui donnaient alors tout crédit à cet affreux secret enfoui au fond de lui-même ? Cet entremêlement de preuves et d'espoirs réunis tous ensemble le conduisait parfois à devoir fermer le verrou de la salle de bain quand il s'y trouvait, ou encore à devoir rester couché, attentif au moindre bruit, attendant que chacun soit endormi, pour pouvoir ensuite se permettre de songer un peu trop à Ed, à la sensation que lui procurerait ses mains au-dessus des siennes, et ce jusqu'à ce que ces dernières soient poisseuses de matière blanche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente vidé, vidé de tout, et rien de moins qu'une enveloppe vide et abandonnée.

Honteusement, il avait nourri l'espoir, le souhait, l'envie qu'Ed eut le même genre de désir envers sa personne, et que celui-ci n'était pas sans fondement, et qu'importe la distance qui les séparait, ou le nombre de mondes se dressant entre eux, que son aîné avait espéré la même chose que lui.

S'être ainsi trompé sur toute la ligne lui fit mal à un point insoutenable.

* * *

Peu à peu, Al apprit à sourire de manière convaincante, alors même qu'un trou profond se creusait dans sa poitrine, jour après jour.

En faisant du stop, ils tombèrent sur un couple de roumains qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre – c'était impossible bien sûr, mais, sait-on jamais – à Lust et à Scar, et cela le fit rire nerveusement, mais cela n'était rien face au sourire que lui accorda Ed à ce moment-là, une fois qu'ils furent montés en voiture et qu'ils se mirent à discuter sur l'avenir possible qui attendait ce monde-là. Ce même sourire le poussa à s'en tenir à ses anciennes résolutions, agrémentées du faible espoir qu'il n'avait peut-être pas imaginé vainement tout cela.

Ce jour-là, il se rendit compte également que l'objet de toutes les affections de Noa ne lui retournait en rien ces mêmes faveurs, et qu'Ed paraissait viser autre chose. Cela aurait pu être un immense soulagement pour lui s'il n'avait pas réalisé par la même occasion ce vers quoi, ou plutôt vers _qui_ , Ed tendait exactement.

L'instant fatidique eut lieu en plein milieu d'une conversation passionnante sur la loi de la gravité. Al se mit brusquement à tousser – la faute en était au livre, qui était vieux et rempli de poussière, avec ajouté à cela celle provenant de la route elle-même, et le tout s'empêtra dans sa gorge – et c'est alors que le couperet tomba. Brutal.

« Alfons, tu ne te sens pas bi… »

Les deux frères se figèrent instantanément, le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, alors que les sons de la phrase entamée étaient déjà engloutis par un silence gênant.

« Je… Al, je ne… »

« C'est rien, Nii-san. » mentit le plus jeune avec toute la conviction dont il était capable, luttant pour faire franchir à ces mots le barrage de ses lèvres, les accompagnant de ce sourire totalement factice qu'il s'était construit, priant pour qu'Ed soit dupe, une fois encore. « C'était juste un lapsus. »

« Ouep, euh… » Ed se racla la gorge, puis tenta à nouveau de se justifier avant de laisser tomber. « Alfons avait l'habitude de… Bref, qu'importe. Je disais donc… »

Mais Al n'était déjà plus dans la discussion, et lorsqu'il se leva durant la nuit pour aller utiliser la salle de bain, il resta cette fois-ci planté longtemps devant le miroir, détaillant ses vêtements, sa coupe de cheveux, et il _comprit_ enfin. Et ce qu'il découvrit n'était absolument pas juste, parce qu'il était là le premier, que cela aurait dû être sa place à _lui_ , que deux petites années loin l'un de l'autre avaient tout gâché, et il se prit à maudire le défunt ami de son frère pour lui avoir volé ce qui lui revenait de droit. Mais la colère céda rapidement la place à un autre sentiment.

Al s'était toujours dit que l'on finissait forcément par arrêter de pleurer avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il faut croire qu'il s'était trompé également sur ce point.

* * *

La santé d'Al n'était pas du tout au beau fixe lors du voyage qui s'ensuivit. Quelque chose qu'il avait dû boire, ou manger, était mal passé, et les crampes d'estomac qu'il eut à subir durèrent deux jours entiers à partir du moment où ils furent rentrés, croisant Hugues, policier dans ce monde-ci, sur le chemin du retour.

A peine eurent-ils mis le pied dans l'appartement qu'Ed fut contraint de repartir pour une urgence, et Al et Noa se retrouvèrent alors seuls l'un avec l'autre.

Elle lui fit du thé qui n'adoucit en rien son mal de ventre, mais il lui sourit et la remercia malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait, sachant qu'elle essayait au mieux de l'aider.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était la véritable Rose. Il aurait voulu que Winry soit là, que sa mère soit là, et non pas toutes ces pâles copies qui n'étaient que de grossières parodies de ceux qu'il avait autrefois aimés, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva à sangloter à grands bruits, avouant à quel point il désirait rentrer chez lui, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ed revint. La température de la pièce chuta encore de quelques degrés, et Noa battit immédiatement en retraite.

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison, c'est ça ? »

« C'est juste que… J'ai juste… Le mal du pays, c'est tout. » balbutia Al tout en essuyant les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, gêné de donner ainsi l'impression d'avoir l'âge que son corps faisait ressortir plutôt que l'âge qu'il avait véritablement.

« Oui, je sais comment tu te sens. » Ed prit place en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la table. « C'était pareil quand je suis arrivé ici, c'était tellement insupportable que j'en étais malade. La seule personne que je connaissais et sur laquelle j'étais obligé de compter, c'était l'autre enfoiré, et ce jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Alfons… Mais, tu sais… Au moins, on est ensemble à présent, toi et moi. »

Al releva la tête si vite qu'elle lui tourna, mais pendant un moment il lui sembla que son cœur fonctionnait de nouveau normalement.

« Oui, je sais bien qu'on est ensemble. Et je suis content que ce soit le cas, Nii-san. »

Il y eut un silence, puis…

« … Mais ? »

« … Mais quoi ? »

« On aurait dit que tu voulais ajouter autre chose. »

« Et bien, je… » Mais les crampes revinrent tout à coup avec acharnement, et la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler en n'étant pas plié en deux fut : « Parfois, j'aimerais revoir Winry. Ou Tante Pinako. Ou le Colonel. »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, ceux-ci semblèrent perturber son aîné, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible d'ailleurs, et l'expression de ce dernier changea du tout au tout, passant d'une certaine envie de le réconforter à un renfrognement total qui l'éloigna aussitôt de lui, et ce en une seconde, rapide et terrifiante.

« C'est toi qui as choisi de venir ici, je te rappelle. Je t'avais demandé de dire merci à Winry pour… »

« _Merci_ et pas _au revoir_ ! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé de lui dire au revoir ! Tu m'as purement et simplement tourné le dos ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir à _moi_ ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? »

« Mais bordel, personne ne t'a ordonné de me suivre comme un parfait abruti ! »

« Mais c'est ce que je voulais, Nii-san ! Je voulais être avec toi ! Comme tu l'as dit, on est enfin ensemble, et j'en suis heureux ! »

« Putain, mais alors pourquoi tu donnes l'impression d'être tout sauf _heureux_ , bordel de merde ?! » hurla Ed, renversant la tasse de son frère et l'envoyant se fracasser par terre. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu chiales à cause de ça alors que c'était ce que tu voulais, être avec moi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas avec moi que _toi_ tu veux être ! »

Les mots furent formulés avant même qu'ils ne prennent consistance dans son esprit, et d'un coup, Ed se retrouva là, à le fixer, le bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais sans qu'aucune réplique n'en sorte dorénavant.

C'est comme ça qu'Al le laissa, semblable à une marionnette brisée, gisant au sol, lorsqu'il se leva de table pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre minuscule. Là, il s'accroupit silencieusement contre l'un des quatre coins de la pièce, aussi loin que possible de son lit, et se recroquevilla sur cette douleur cuisante qui, à défaut de lui comprimer l'abdomen, lui brûlait à présent la poitrine, s'infiltrant dans cet espace creusé par le désespoir. Néanmoins, la souffrance fut presque salvatrice, changeant de ces innombrables larmes qui avaient déjà tant coulé.

* * *

S'il y avait un autre Hugues dans ce monde.

S'il y avait une autre Gracia.

S'il y avait un autre Bradley, une autre Lust, un autre Scar… Alors, quelque part, se dit Al, il devait forcément y avoir un autre Mustang, une autre Hawkeye, une autre Pinako, une autre Winry.

Si son autre lui, vivant dans ce monde parallèle, s'était autant intéressé aux sciences que lui-même à l'alchimie, si Hugues, qui avait été autrefois un militaire, était devenu ici un policier, il était tout à fait logique d'en déduire que tous les autres alter egos de ce monde occupaient des fonctions équivalentes à celles qu'il leur avait connues. Il suffisait simplement de découvrir où est-ce qu'un colonel de l'armée tel que Mustang pouvait vivre à présent, et où une mécanicienne comme Winry pouvait le mieux aider ses semblables.

Al finit par se retrouver devant l'atlas que contenait sa chambre, l'étudiant minutieusement tout en passant machinalement une main sur sa nuque dégagée. Le monde qu'il avait en face de lui était immense, comportant un nombre incroyable de pays et d'océans, beaucoup plus grands que tout ce qu'Amestris, et même le royaume de Xing, lui avaient jamais semblé. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il entreprendrait un tel voyage, et il eut l'espoir que, cette fois-ci, il ne finirait pas forcément déçu. Et cela était suffisant.

Il atteignit la gare pile au moment où l'aube pointait à l'horizon, et plaqua quelques billets sur le comptoir de bois.

« Quelle direction ? » lui demanda le vendeur.

Alphonse Elric, seul maître de lui-même, observa la foule de villes desservies par les lignes de train partant de cet endroit pendant une poignée de secondes, puis mit une main devant ses yeux et en désigna une au hasard sur la carte.

« Là. Juste un aller. Pas de retour. »

Quand il eut grimpé dans le train et qu'il s'y fut installé, il plaça sa valise à la place qu'aurait habituellement occupée son frère, croisa les bras et, inclinant la tête, ferma les yeux.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

C'était donc le premier chapitre de la série Elend de May Pirate, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

J'essaie de vous en livrer la suite dès que possible, en attendant portez-vous bien !

Les reviews sont gratuites (et les cookies virtuels aussi).


End file.
